Mass Effect ( The After Effect)
by hornyzombie
Summary: Mshep x Jack. A different ending, to satisfy my need for more romance between the two.They lived happily ever after, of course.


Jack.

It was the end of the world. Everyone around her was dying, whoever weren't being dragged by skin of their teeth behind their collapsing barrier. Some of her students were the casualties, thus she had put extra energy into the biotic barrier keeping them alive compensating for the loss. But if something does not happen soon, like reapers blowing themselves up to pieces she was going to be joining the pile of dead bodies around her. She was running out of juice, running out of luck and running out of excuses. Even the strongest biotic couldn't hold a barrier for more than 3 hours, she's been at it for 5 but then she wasn't called subject zero for nothing.

The reaper forces were coming in stronger and faster.

"Come on Shepard! Whatever you're doing, you better do it now" she said to nobody in particular. Her mind travelled to their last conversation, where he had said 'I love you too' even though she didn't actually say the 'L' word herself. She said the other 'L' word instead because she was a chicken shit idiot .Her barrier nearly broke as her mind started losing focus, regret eating at her very core. She has to hold herself together because if she lived through this, one man is going to have an earful of the 'L' word while getting the other 'L' later. Provided he lived, but she can't think like that, she won't.

"I mean it, Dumbass. Don't .Get. Killed" putting extra juice into her barrier, emphasising every word.

Her nose was dripping and her ears were wet, she was drenched from head to toe. There were only 3 of them left holding up the weaken barrier. Each time somebody collapsed, they poured extra energy compensating, energy they didn't have. Until there was only one, blood coming out of her nose and ears, on her knees but still holding. She was easy picking. The team of marauders let out a barrage of shots targeting her but impossibly her barrier held. Again they attack in unison, the barrier cracked but she was still safely inside. This time they were ending it. The roar of gunshots was deafening, dust gathered around their target with sheer force of the assault. They stopped shooting when it became too hard to see anything. As the dust settled, they expected blood and gore but incredulously a lone body waited still on her knees. The leader of the Marauder stepped up proudly to finish the job .He pointed his handgun straight between her eyes and pulled the trigger.

She couldn't do anything anymore, even breathing was an effort. Her only regret was not saying 'I love you' to the only man she had ever learned to love and had allowed to love her. All she wished was for him to live and maybe love again. Damn, life's a bitch and then you die. His name slipped out of her unconsciously "Shepard". She couldn't even open her eyes and give her executioners the 'I will destroy you' look. It was that bad. But she had to try. Her eyes cracked a slit to see the blurry face of an ugly marauder pointing a gun at her, she readied herself for the impact of her brain spattering and then ...nothing.

Nothing happened, no pain, no spatter, nothing. Must be some new gun they're using, very humanitarian. She remained stilled for a very long time. Her body recovering with every second passed.

"So I'm not dead" opening her eyes with clarity.

In front of her, the marauders were frozen. No life signature off of them. They were empty. Then she heard it. It started slowly but built momentum quickly, the roar of victory.

"Shepard.."she smiled and collapsed ungracefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke up rested, fully patched up by one the medics at the camp. She could handle the dull ache inside her head as she sat up quickly. She walked out, not bothering to thank the staff. She felt slightly different. Her body felt different but her mind was still the same fucked up mess as before. It was all good. She only had one purpose in mind right now so anything else didn't matter.

The communication officer were swamped .She was contemplating whether to blow all these people up or find another method of communication when she caught the officer's eyes. He motioned her to another room by the side. She didn't realised she was that famous, she thought. Little did she know, the same officer had witness her exchange with Commander Shepard earlier. She tried the door, locked, was about to knock violently went it was opened by Kahlee Sanders. Kahlee was not looking so good. Jack's heart beat faster sensing her friend's distraught but for her own selfish need. She hated herself for it.

"You look like crap..ma'am" harsh words uttered softly.

"I feel like crap" Kahlee answered, a sob escaping her normally cool composure.

"Any word?"Jack asked , getting straight down to business. Kahlee knew exactly whom she meant. Shepard and she had demonstrated openly their level of relationship in the presence of Jack's own students and Kahlee included at the time, crammed in a tiny shuttle.

"The last we heard from Commander Shepard was from the inside of the citadel. Admiral Hackett told him about the malfunction and then they lost contact. A few minutes later the world was saved."

"and?" Jack prodded.

"A few minutes later they sent a shuttle to the citadel. They found Admiral Anderson ...Anderson's body " Kahlee broke out into a full scale sob.

Jack was losing patience but the sight of Kahlee sobbing tugged a corner of her heart. She didn't know when she moved but suddenly she had Kahlee wrapped around her arms sobbing on her shoulder. She heard rumours about her and Anderson. She let her cry it out, it might be her turn next.

"I'm sorry Jack" sniffing her nose" but Shepard was nowhere to be seen. They searched everywhere and they are still searching" Kahlee said.

"Could he have taken a shuttle out?" half joking but she doubted it herself.

"No Jack" Kahlee said looking her straight in the eyes.

Jack turned toward the door walk silently out but paused before leaving.

"I'm sorry for your loss Kahlee" she said with sincerity.

"Me too, Jack"

Jack strode out, shoulders held high.

...

Ma'am!Ma'am!

A hand touched Jack's shoulder. She whirled , ready to walloped the offending party into oblivion but was met by a pair of arms hugging her sweetly to death.

"Rodriguez.." Jack mumbled.

"Thank you Ma'am. If it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead by now." Rodriquez said, hugging her tighter.

"Don't know what you're on about kid but if you know how I feel about hugging" Jack warned.

"I know Ma'am" The girl acknowledged but squeezed tighter.

Jack started to growl when another pair of arms joined the party.

"Damnit Prangley. Not you too" Jack was getting exasperated.

"I can't help it Ma'am. I've wanted to do it for a long time too" Prangley admitted unashamedly.

Truthfully, the hugs were making Jack feel a bit better. She had thought she had lost them too. They were with her holding the barriers up and were the few last ones remaining near the end. It seems that the team considered her a hero. Her remaining strength kept the barrage of bullets from raining down on the fallen and was what kept them alive and standing and hugging right now.

The celebration was continued with bouts of drinking, dancing and romancing. Somehow, in the midst of such ruin, alcohol, music and love survived. Prangley confessed his undying love to Rodriquez and are now lip locked in one of the surviving makeshift booth. Jack sat near to the supply of alcohol, numbing her pain with shots after shots of the hard stuff. Still the pain ate at her.

The news everyone waited for came on. The galaxy had won the war against the reaper, thanks to the valiant effort of one missing, presumed dead commander of the alliance. The effect of the using unknown and untested weapon of mass destruction though was astronomical but assumed, for the better. Every living body in the known universe is of right now transformed. The distinction between organic and non-organic has become blurred that there exist none. We are now a new breed of life form, both organic and inorganic at the same time, a new race.

With the revelation, as everyone really looked at each other, only then the subtle changes were noticed, the slight change of colour of the iris, the slow soft buzz on one's vein. It seems that the changes were more physical for previous organics but for the higher functioning non-organics it was mind boggling, for now they are bestowed with a sense of individuality. It was a new era, and Jack had no one to celebrate it with because the one she wanted to celebrate the occasion with was missing, presumed dead. Jack left silently; shoulders slumped, defeated by pain and loneliness.

She was surprised her little abode was still standing. As one of the instructors, she was provided with a small apartment/bedsit. She had walked as public transportation was still non-existent. The walk made her a little sober, she didn't want to be sober .Luckily she had her stashed of supply waiting in the kitchen. She took the hard stuff straight out of the bottle. Her eyes settled on the bottle of ice brandy she was going to pop open to celebrate humanity's victory, the bottle that she was going to share with him. She picked up the bottle. It had made a dent in her pocket to acquire. She didn't even like brandy that much. The bottle flew out of her hand and disintegrated as it crashed onto the wall with the ferocity of the force.

"My name is Commander Shepard. Welcome home Jack" Shepard VI said happily making her feel even worst.

The bottle had landed on exactly where she placed the VI. She had ' confiscated' the damn thing off of one of her more annoying students and it had been with her ever since. There's a non-return policy when she handled things. The brandy was now seeping into the component.

"Oh FUCK!"

"You are to refrain yourself from swearing ...J..ack"

"switch off" she ordered the VI. She didn't need more reminders of him right now. She didn't own any picture of him. Their relationship on board the Normandy cut short when he went MIA after he presented his case to the council. The VI was the only image of him that she had, however annoying the VI could be.

"message incom...pre..hen..sible"VI Shepard flashing on and off.

"Oh for fuck's sake. Switch off"

"No swearing in front of the students" VI warned.

"My name is Commander Shepard. I serve on the Normandy"

"SHIT!SWITCH OFF, SWITCH OFF ...please..."she lost it then. No more holding back, tears flooded her face, wreaking her body as she crumpled on the floor.

"DAMN YOU SHEPARD!YOU AND YOUR fucking suicide missions..."she said to the floor. Eyes red filled with tears, nose runny, water-proof 'my ass' mascara streaking down her face.

"I could predict within 74% accuracy what the real Shepard would say"

"My name is Commander Shepard. I am the 1st human Spectre"

The world was collapsing around her; all she heard was Shepard's voice, her Shepard, who saved the world, who saved her from the hell hole of life, who left her, whom she thought was invincible and whom she wanted to join in the after-life.

"I am Commander Shepard and I love you."

The VI has a weird sense of humour. Jack was going to end its life by crushing it to pieces .She pulled herself up ready to assault Shepard VI but was met by a very real looking Shepard.

"Wha..?"Her eyes actually squinting with the effort to focus before it became too much and she started to fall backwards.

Strong arms, familiar, held her still by the waist. She found herself being crushed against well-muscled chest, again familiar. Finally, her heart beating irregularly, buzzing with something out of this world, she looked up. The face was him, same blue eyes smiling at her with the tinge of inorganic blood. The same nose, same lips. She touched the lips she she's been longing to feel. It felt real. She touched the nose she had threatened to break so many times. She aimed for the eyes, lightly touching the eyelids with the thick eyelashes. She cupped his face with both hands, and travelled further down to caress his neck. Her fingers wrapped tenderly around his neck. Her grip tightens. She throttled the being in front her mercilessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"Jack's voice boomed maniacally.

"Jack, it's me" the doppelganger said through crushed windpipe. His hands peeling off the source of discomfort, he held the dangerous items up to restraint further injuries.

She was still struggling and nearly managed to escape his grip.

"Jack! It's me, look at me. Really look at me.." he said, gently shaking her.

She did then. She could hear his breathing; see the rise and fall of his chest .The way his eyes light up when something amuses him, the smirk on his face, lifting only one corner of his mouth, the voice of Shepard VI still yapping nonsense at the background.

"Shepard, you better be real or I'm gonna be really really pissed off" Jack declared, half crying.

He smiled and crushed his lips against hers as his arms wrapped her body closer to his own. Tongue tasting each other feverishly as their lips parted. Bodies entwined closer as desire quickly rushed in. His body responding to her and she grinded her body against it, encouragingly.

"I'm Commander Shepard and tonight, Jack's gonna get laid"

"Yeah?"she asked ,voice husky with desire.

"Fuck yeah"he confirmed as he scoop her up and made for the bed.

Clothes were shed or rather shred quickly during the short trip to the bed. As soon as a well- toned muscle was exposed, they were quickly caressed by skilled hands, followed by warm, wet mouths heightening their intensity. No piece of skin were left out, they developed a system to make sure. Thus, as Shepard had licked, bit and suckle one hardened nipple on Jack's tattooed breast, she now provided the same service to Shepard's nipple, drawing the same response as she had earlier as he moaned with pleasure. Jack smiled with content and anticipation as Shepard targeted further down.

"Jack.." he moaned. The sound of her name on his lips sent shivers down her entire body.

"Shepard.." she returned the compliment, moaning his name lustily.

He spread her wider and moved in closer, his intention silently conveyed to her. Even though, the time they had together were considered short, only 2 months of mind blowing sex, she was the only partner that understood his wants and needs so thoroughly. She guided him inside her, placing the thick head where it longed to be. He pushed , feeling her tight wet inside stretched to fit him.

"...Shepard" gasping his name, her hands held on to his, still locked on her hips. She felt so good, tightly clenched around him. It was like the first time they had sex but better. She had waited for him, he now knew.

"Shepard ..fuck me" she ordered, arching her back, giving him complete access.

He obeyed, thrusting all the way inside her warm, wet, tight came and came and when she thought she couldn't anymore he joined her with a shudder as ecstacy rocked their sweating bodies.

He collapsed on top of her, covering her body with his own bulk, sweaty forehead on another sweaty forehead, lips meeting for a long sweet kiss. As they gazed into each other's eyes, she whispered "I love you, John Shepard".

"I love you too, Jacqueline"

She smacked the back of his head, hard.

"oww.." he groaned but a smirk visible across his face.

They settled to a more comfortable position. She snuggled into her familiar pose, face pressed into his neck, an arm across the chest, legs wrapped around each other. They fell into a deep slumber.

Jack reached over, seeking warmth in the arms of her beloved and found him missing. Startled, she woke up in a panic. Was it only a dream? She dreaded the thought. The sound of whistling and water pouring interrupted her. Shepard emerged, still gloriously naked and half swollen.

"Good, you're up. Saves me the trouble of dragging your fine ass to the bath" bending down to plant a kiss on one cheek of said ass.

"I'm surprised you had one" kissing the other cheek right where her N7 tattoo is.

"It's a well-earned luxury" she said truthfully. She had to bare her fangs to get the room .Luckily, her reputation precedes her.

"Come, let's get you clean before I get you dirty again" Pulling her to the edge of the bed by the ankles. When she was within reach, he hauled her up fireman style on one shoulder and plodded to the bathroom. He planned to put her down next to the tub but she had other ideas. She slid slowly off his body, making sure to keep contact with certain body parts. As they stood facing each other, skin grazing, he grabbed her by the waist and she reciprocated by holding on to his neck. He slapped the fine ass on her, payback for the smacked on the head. Growling, he found her lips and he squeezed their bodies tightly together. He had a full hard-on by the time she pulled out for air. He reined her in for more kisses but she held him off, only giving him a soft peck on the lips before moving her lips down to rain kisses on his neck, following the V of the taut muscle. She continued to caress his chest with more wet kisses, tasting him .When she found his nipple, her mouth latched on, swirling her tongue around the nipple turning it into a hard pebble. She licked it lovingly and moved to the other. Again swirling before giving it a long lick but this time continued the torture with fast tongue lapping that always gets him off. Her hands found their target. It was hard to miss, already fully swollen, rock hard and big. A few minutes later, Shepard with eyes almost droopy,a satisfied smile etched on his face, totally spent from the special treatment administered by his beautiful girlfriend, felt himself being guided by the hand towards the slightly cooler bath.

"Get in here, Commander" she commanded.

"Yes, Ma'am" He obeyed like a good soldier.

The tub was spacious enough for the two of them. She had gotten a good deal. Jack lay back against Shepard's hard chest, just as she imagined when she first saw the big oval tub, the two of them lying against each other in each other's arms. It was then he told her his story.

Shepard.

He had 3 choices: control, kill or merge. He had chosen the obvious one, the path laid out that would end the cycle. No reaper will ever threaten the galaxy again. No more inorganic vs. Organic, a new race of both worlds. All that was required was his DNA. His injuries were severe, not even applying med kits would help him, plus he had none. Stripped of everything, all he had was a handgun to destroy every inorganic life form in the galaxy if he chose to. He would live, the VI had implied but probably end up debilitated for he was as the VI said half inorganic himself. It hadn't been a miracle that brought him back to life, it was technology. He thought of Legion, he thought of EDI and strangely he thought of Joker.

To control was definitely out of the question. He was not going waste his life to enslave others. Hell, if he chose that, what was the point of fighting cerberus, going up against the illusive man.

So he chose the path meant for him, laid out straight in front, obvious. There's no chance of survival when your body is stripped of its DNA. He would die again but everybody else will live, if he was not too late. He forced his trembling legs to move faster. He thought of the people he knew, the friends he lost, giving their life away so others had a fighting chance. Friends, comrades now still are fighting for a chance to live. Last but not least, he thought of Jack. She had mattered to him the most but his decision would probably affect her the most profoundly, but not in a good way. He thought of the time he could have spent with her but he always ended up back benching her. Assuming she would always be there when he needed her but neglecting her when she would need him. He took her love for granted, one he had worked hard to gain, one she didn't give so easily. She waited at the back of the line more than anybody else. Never demanding extra attention but she had finally demanded him to live, wanting more out of him when reapers no longer occupy the majority of his life. He was ecstatic with the prospect and finally braved himself to admit his true feeling. Stupidly thinking it could all come true, and yet again he would leave her. It would be worst for her now that he said the words. Her loyalty, once earned, was hard to break but her love was nearly invincible. She would prefer loneliness than part with it. He did not want her to be lonely again.

As he stepped off the platform, plunging into the unknown, his tears were shed for her.

Pain ripped his body as he felt himself slowly disintegrate; Skin, Subcutaneous tissue, adipose tissue, muscle and finally bone. He was in darkness. Slowly, light began emerging with another set of pain. He screamed with the agony as the pain increased exponentially. When it was over, he felt different but could not pinpoint what it was. He felt sticky and worn out. He fell back into the darkness.

Again, light began to emerge. He braced himself for more pain but found something soft and warm. Immediately he thought of Jack.

"Commander Shepard? Can you open your eyes, Sir?" someone said, definitely not Jack. No Commander or Sir ever willingly pass through those sexy red lips.

"Commander Shepard? Please nod your head if you could hear me" he nodded if only to get it over with.

"Commander Shepard, are you experiencing pain anywhere?" Was he, he ran a check. He shook his head.

"We are taking you home Commander. You deserve a nice long rest. Hell, you deserve a lot more than that Son" another voice said, familiar. Admiral Hackett. Home, Jack.

Shepard open his eyes suddenly, he heard gasps from the people fussing over him.

"Take me to her" his voice came out in a croak.

"Who, Commander?" Admiral Hackett had to lean in close to hear him.

"Alright then people find out where Subject Zero is and let's get this man to her, on the double" Admiral Hackett ordered.

Two hours later, dressed in an alliance soldier uniform, Shepard hopped out of the mid-flying shuttle onto Jack's balcony.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack and Shepard.

They had continued their love making sessions after the long bath. Actually, they started in the bath and continued in bed, this time, not rushing each other. After the fourth session, with Jack on top, her hair down brushing softly on his face, they came again simultaneously. Jack lay sprawled on Shepard's hard muscled body and snoozed almost immediately. She even surprised Shepard. Kissing the top of her head with the soft brown hair, he joined her with a hint of smile remaining on his face all through the night and day. They only woke up when the sun was way up in the sky and their empty stomach growled for sustenance.

Jack had absolutely nothing in the fridge, drawer or cupboard. Except booze. They have to have lunch outside or risk dying of starvation. But Shepard had a problem; Jack had mercilessly shredded his cloth last night. Either he went outside in his skivvy or wear Jack's normal everyday attire, which were downright more revealing than his skivvy. But of course, ever resourceful Jack had other ideas. Walking out to the balcony, she jumped across to the neighbour's apartment with one biotic leap.

"Show off" Shepard muttered as he carefully leapt across.

Jack didn't bother knocking; sliding the door open like she owned the place and proceeded to rummage through the wardrobe.

"ooo..I like this one. Here try this on" handing him a brown supple leather jacket.

"You do realise that you are breaking and entering "this from Shepard.

"Oh no, WE are breaking and entering buddy" she replied smiling sweetly at her accomplice.

"As a SPECTRE, my duty compels me to investigate any suspicious behaviour as I see fit." Shepard said as he tried the jacket on over his skivvy. It looked good, and fitted him perfectly. All he needed now are matching shirt and trousers. Jack already laid several out on the bed.

"How'd you know they would fit me?" eyeing her suspiciously, choosing a grey coloured shirt and black tight jeans.

"I've seen the guy enough to know his size by now and no, I don't mean his dick." Jack said as she watched him dressed.

Shepard smiled at the statement.

"Not that he didn't want me to" she added.

He lost the smile and took extra shirts and jeans with him.

They rummaged through the guy's apartment for food and found one bar of chocolate.

"Doesn't anybody eat anymore?" Shepard complained as his head started to feel dizzy from lack of food.

They shared the bar of chocolate and walked in search of lunch. There was no place to buy lunch so they headed for the army base. Jack saw Kahlee and Kahlee saw Shepard. Shepard reached out immediately and held Kahlee in a warm embraced.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say. Kahlee cried uncontrollably in his arms. After an eternity, she let him go.

"I know Commander. This is the way he would have wanted to go. Were you with him when..?" she still couldn't say it.

"Yes. He was a good man, I wouldn't have gone far without him" Shepard's eyes showing the sincerity plainly.

"I'm glad you made it. The both of you." turning her gaze towards Jack.

"Take care of each other from now on. Don't wait until it's too late." she continued.

"I won't ever leave her again" Shepard vowed, reaching round to hold Jack closer. Jack, suddenly shy from the show of affection could only smile set them up with a mean lunch enough to satisfy a krogan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OH SHIT! Get down" Jack said, ducking down under the table.

"Jack, fancy meeting you here. May I hope you came down to see me?" a male voice with thick English accent greeted.

"Shepard, meet my neighbour Colonel Coats"Jack introduced him to the man , smiling innocently.

"Commander Shepard?!Good god, forgive my rudeness. I hardly recognise you without uniform." Colonel Coats saluted.

"At ease, Colonel" Shepard saluted but the smirk never left his face.

"I didn't know the two of you knew each other" looking back and forth between Shepard and Jack.

"We know each other quite well. Jack and I fought the collectors on board the Normandy." Shepard indulged him. Jack continued eating, pretending to be occupied.

"Well, if you need anything Commander, don't hesitate to give us a call. I must say you look quite good in civilian clothes. I do believe I own a similar jacket, very comfortable aren't they?" Colonel Coats raved on. Jack nearly choked on her food.

"oh, very" Shepard agreed whole heartedly. It was indeed.

"Well, I'll leave you two to reminisce. Jack, always a pleasure. Commander"he strode off, saluting whilst at the same time leering at Jack.

"Coats!"Jack suddenly called out when he was nearly out of hearing range.

"You should probably stay somewhere else for a while. Looked like somebody thrashed your place up pretty good !" Jack ever the Good Samaritan, informed, the twinkle obvious in those beautiful brown eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to find out what happened to the others. Shepard insisted walking hand in hand with Jack to the communication office. The same officer recognised the couple immediately, grinning as they approached.

"Can you reach the Normandy?' Shepard asked.

The grin disappeared.

"I'm afraid we have not been able to ascertain the whereabouts of The Normandy, Commander. All communications between us and The Normandy are not going through. I recommend speaking to the Admiral for further details. Commander"

"Put him through please"

Admiral Hackett appeared as a hologram, immaculately dressed as usual.

"How are you being treated, Commander?" The Admiral asked.

"Very well, Admiral. A bit sore here and there, but I've never felt better." glancing slyly at Jack who grinned knowingly.

"I assume you're wanting more information on Normandy then. Our last record shows their last coordinate somewhere near the far rim but so far all communication has failed to reach them. Our scouts are still searching but with no beacon signal, I'm afraid it's like needle in a haystack."

"These people are very important to me, Admiral."

"I understand. We'll have a ship waiting for you when you are ready. We have a rather impressive list of volunteers ready to come aboard with you, Commander"

"Thank You, Admiral"

"The galaxy owes you Shepard. This is the least we could do. Hackett out"

Jack was on his side, not a moment too soon.

"When do we leave?" She asked.

"Soon as you are ready" he answered.

"Let's get our friends home" Jack said it best. He was proud of her, proud of being with her, proud of who she is and what she had become.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reunion.

They had been searching for 3 months. The new ship was not as elaborate as the Normandy but it was spacious enough. Shepard shared the captain's cabin with Jack. Miranda took her old position as the CO. Kasumi was around somewhere stalking Jacob, the head of security even though he's married. Samara was meditating in the room with the largest window. Grunt was doing weapon's check every 3 hour.

They were going out of their minds with boredom, apart from the occasional strangler or smuggler, there was no real action going on, except in the captain's cabin. Even those were getting less, for Jack had been feeling awful lately. He wanted to fuss over her but restraint himself now when she nearly bit off his hand for giving over the top love sick puppy attention.

The sound of beacon signal was low at first but with a little tweak, it came blaring to life.

"This is The Normandy. We are experiencing major engine malfunction. Require assistance immediately." EDI's familiar voice rang through the cockpit. They had found them. Two hours later, SS Anderson landed on a lush planet, much like earth in the olden way. Big trees and plants were abundant.

Shepard took a three man team consisting of Kasumi and Jack. All hell would be unleashed if he didn't. But, it was her ok day so it was not a problem. They couldn't get close with the shuttle so they had to trek down 20 minutes to get to The Normandy. All was quiet when they did. They entered the ship and it looked lived in but no one was home. EDI was not responding .As they prepared to leave, a familiar voice drawled by.

"Where the hell did I leave it. That woman is going to kill me when she finds it missing." sounds of piles of things being shuffled around accompanied.

"Looking for this?" Shepard had found Tali's dog tag from the first Normandy lying on the ground on their way over.

"Well I'll be damned. If it's not Commander Shepard, come to save us from this overgrown vegetable patch. Only took you 3 months."Garrus drawled on.

"I miss you too, Buddy" giving Garrus a man hug.

"I see you dragged your girlfriend with you" hugging Jack appreciately.

"Hey Garr" Jack's usual response, using his pet name.

"AM I still cloaked here?" Kasumi asked pouting from the lack of attention.

"Nice seeing you too, miss Kawasaki Moto" giving her a huge hug.

"Bastard" when Kasumi realised the joke.

They heard footsteps approaching.

"Garrus? Did you give me my dog tag just now? It's not on me and I can't find it anywhere" Tali's voiced rang.

When Tali emerged, every mouth dropped open except for Garrus, his held a smile nervously.

"Tali?!" from all three at the same time.

Gone were the visor that covered her face, instead there stood a stunning beauty with lavender skin. She had humanoid feature, with thin elfish nose, complemented with thick luscious lips. She had ice blue eyes accentuated by its sparkling whites. She ran and gave Shepard a full body hug that nearly toppled him. She smiled at him and small white teeth showed themselves between a pair of fat canines. Garrus had to peel her off of Shepard.

"Come on darling, let the man breathe" holding her steady at his side. Tali waved at Jack and Kasumi, grinning exactly like a cheshire cat.

"So where is everybody?" Kasumi broke the silence.

Everyone was having a rather nice picnic 10 minutes' walk from where they were. The had caught a rather massive animal that tasted delicious when barbequed thoroughly and sharing the feast. The feast turned into a festival when the two crews joined forces. A lot changed in 3 short months, the thought of imminent death, a catalyst; Garrus and Tali, the two engineers, forgot their names,( Oh yeah, Ken and Gabby), Chief Engineer Adam and ,Ashley and James(although she insists it was only sex), Liara and the new girl specialist and of course, Joker and EDI. Joker was looking a whole lot better and was rid of the debilitating disease that threatens every bone in his ?Who the hell cares.

The Normandy was unsalvageable. The explosion ripped its core beyond repair. They said their goodbye, paid their respect and watch SR2 Normandy lay abandoned from the viewing window of SS Anderson. A lot of people were sharing rooms so there was no problem with boarding. Jack went to see shortly after and felt much better. She was actually beaming. It was the moment he was waiting for. That night, Shepard asked her to marry her presenting her with a mysterious ring out of nowhere. She said yes immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month later they said their vows in a small chapel in London. Everybody they knew came. It was a perfect day; the only hairy thing was when Jack nearly blasted the preacher for calling the bride Jacqueline whilst Joker pissed himself laughing. During the reception party, Tali came over and kissed and hugged both, well tried to, Jack wasn't making it easy, congratulating them. Tali looked absolutely gorgeous in a purple dress showing off her body especially her well proportion rear. When she slithered away toward Garrus, Jack leaned over and said "Damn Shepard, you should have hit that when you had the chance. Hell, I should have hit that when I had the chance".

Shepard looked at his wife. She was wearing a white dress made of intricate lace sheer all over except where it mattered. Everybody thought she was gonna come marching out in combats and boots but surprised even Shepard when she chose the dress. It was cut perfectly, hugging her in all the right places and the v cut low in front down to her navel exposing some her tattoos. A veil was out of the question though; she went out instead with her hair flowing down one side whilst showing off her tattooed scalp on the other. Perfection, she was in Shepard's eyes.

"I wouldn't trade you for the world, Jack" Shepard confessed gazing into the eyes of his beloved.

'Never again' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Shepard became head of the spectre forces and had Garrus covering his ass. Since only another spectre can be informed of the other's whereabouts, Shepard wanted to recruit Jack. He found her on the comm with .

"What do you think Doc?" Jack asked the good doctor. Shepard was surprised she even asked.

"I say ,you'll be alright for a few months but once the baby start showing movement, I recommend a little break "

"baby?" Shepard's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Jack, naughty girl. You should have told him" chided.

"I was going to but you beat me to it" Jack countered.

"baby?" Shepard was speechless.

"That's right you and me buddy, doomed for life" Jack rolled her eyes.

"BABY!"Shepard grabbed Jack's slim waist, kissed her wetly on the mouth while they twirled around.

"Is sex going to be ok" Shepard asked Chakwas, eyes steaming with obvious intent.

"Sure, just don't get too rough. I guess you kids want to get started right away. Chakwas out"

They did ,right there .Long and sweet and again in bed., longer and mind blowingly sweeter.

Shepard made Jack an inactive Spectre operation officer for now. She would be out of harm's way and would know how and where to reach him. Before he left for yet another assignment Jack called out.

"SHEPAAARDD!"

"Yes,babe?" Shepard stuck his head in the doorway.

"Don't get killed ok. I'm not raising a little mutant on my own" she said still lying in bed.

"OK" he promised. He wanted to give her a kiss but if he did, he would end up giving walked reluctantly to the door.

The door open, Shepard let it closed and went back to bed, where his pregnant wife lain seductively waiting for him. It was the first time Shepard was ever late for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The baby.

Garrus was the first to congratulate them, Tali the second. She was standing next to Garrus when Shepard told them the news, smiling cheek to cheek. Then throngs of well-wishers followed. Even people on the street congratulated them. Endearing at first, now not so much.

Jack was sporting a little bump at 20 weeks. So far it hasn't in any way interfere with her teaching method. She was head instructor of Grimsom's Institute for the Gifted, part timing as a Spectre once in a while for minor cases where chances of injury were slim to none under the watchful eye of the Head of Spectre Operation.

So when Shepard came home one day and found her with a bandage around her arm, he was livid with fear.

"WHAT happened? WHO WAS IT?IS HE/SHE DEAD?I'LL KILL THEM ALL" Shepard was grunting, well like Grunt.

"Relax. It was only me." Jack admitted grumpily, eating ice cream.

Shepard knew enough not to prod so settled himself on the couch next to Jack and waited for the explanation. Jack was demonstrating proper control of biotic powers, hers were now at the maximum level known, behind protective environment(quadruple layer of reinforced substance known to withhold such forces) when her powers surged to impossible heights and even shattered the protective layers supposedly protecting the viewers from harm. She then had to reroute the barely controllable biotic power to form a barrier to protect her students from the deadly shower of debris and barely had the control to form another barrier around her. Thus, the bandage arm.

Shepard's heart was in his mouth. The thought of anything hurting her, turned his stomach raw. Jack stole him a glance but the obvious fear on his face, made her caressed the now pallid cheek.

"I'm OK though. checked and said she'll try figure out what's wrong." Jack said, softly kissing his lips to reassure him.

"On the upside, I am now on a short paid vacation to recuperate from the trauma so you can wait on me hands and feet starting now" putting her feet up on his lap wiggling its toes for a well-earned massage.

"OH CRAP" Shepard muttered, hands already applying delightful pressure on the beautiful feet. Truthfully, he was glad she had given herself a break, she never takes any and he needed her to have some to calm his heart down. The massage quickly turned into desperately passionate love making on the couch.

A few days later, relayed the news to Jack while she was at home alone, eating ice cream. Her blood work didn't show any anomaly and scans of her new synthetic elements were the same as before. The only cause the good doctor could think of was that of the pregnancy.

"You mean it's my hormones?" Jack said with doubts.

"Not exactly. I think it's your baby" answered.

"I think your baby's biotic ability is moulding with your own for the moment and caused the sudden increased in your power level. It's quite impressive. We never encountered something this strong at this stage of the development before, maybe it's the new blood." She continued.

"Is it dangerous for the baby?" Jack asked, fear absolute in her voice.

looked up from the data in front of her and really faced Jack.

"No need to stress yourself ,Jack. Your baby is extremely healthy and will be fine. As long as YOU don't go around displaying your newly borrowed power. I reckon with your level 6 and your baby level 2 ,mayhem would ensue."Chakwa smiled.

"Thank you, Doc. I'll keep that in mind." Jack's relief was evident.

Jack had been waiting for Shepard for hours, she was fidgeting with the news. She could call him on the comm. but didn't want to intrude when he's on a mission. It was getting late, so she laid in bed and took a nap. When she woke, Shepard has not come home. It was already 3 a.m. He would normally comm. her at midnight whatever the circumstances. She , no answer. She commed Garrus.

"What the hell. Jack,it's 3 a.m" Garrus drawled sleepily.

"Shepard's not here" Jack 's voiced trembled.

"I'll come get you" was all Garrus needed to say.

The trace on the shuttle didn't come out with anything, forcing them to manually search using the visuals offered at the base.

They saw a chilling image of Shepard covered in blood, his shuttle blown to pieces, trapped by a hailstorm of bullets aimed at him. Jack's blood froze and boiled at the same time.

Shepard was on his way home when the shock to his shuttle sent it crashing to the ground, blowing it to smithereens. Fortunately, he made the decision to jump before it landed but the explosion did not miss him entirely. He ended up with ears ringing and blood seeping out of him from imbedded debris. Luckily, it was only skin deep so when the troops of highly trained armed men started shooting, he was able to fend them off. He tried the com. but they must have jammed the system. He held on but his ammo. was running short and his med kits were all used up. He only hopes Jack would get here on time.

The sound of shuttle flying low over his head was a godsend and the woman standing inside, shooting down the horde of men mercilessly, clearing a path for him, was the angel. The creature next to her was Garrus. When they were close enough, the angel hopped down, put her barrier up around them and hauled him to his feet.

"Shit you look bad" she acknowledged.

"And you're as beautiful as always" Shepard returned the compliment.

"Come on, lovebirds .We are taking heavy fire here." Garrus voice rose between singing bullets.

"Who are these people?" Jack asked.

"Whoever they are, they've got massive fire power" Garrus stating the obvious.

Jack and Shepard were about 5 feet from the shuttle when Garrus shouted in a panic like never before. Even his face expressed the fear which was well hard for a turian.

"RPGs!"

A blue light surrounded them, blocking any view almost blinding them. It shook when the force of multiple RPGs met it head on.

Jack was furious. He could see by the intense blue covering her .With a roar; she unleashed the power holding the barrier. When it was over, everything and everyone caught in the wave was smoked. Shepard feared for her life and rushed to her but she turned to him smiling, satisfied with the result.

"Jack?" he was amazed. He knew that level of power was more than enough to cripple a high level biotic.

"You can thank the baby. The little mutant saved our asses." Jack told him while pointing at the bump on her belly.

That was how Shepard found out that his baby was a level 2 biotic at 5 months old. That and the 3 hours of gun battle nearly had him collapsing in Jack's arms but he managed a small speech.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you, Jack."

"Let's get you home soldier. The wife's been waiting all night long for you." Jack held him up as the plodded the last few feet to the shuttle.

The shuttle was stocked with enough med kits to allow Shepard to recover.

"I think I need to take a paid vacation myself" Shepard announced "Maybe you want to take one too,Garrus" he offered his BFF.

"As long as it's a paid vacation, I'm in. Tali has been bugging me to get her one of those diamond rings you human wear. 'I want one like what Jack has' she says. I swear the pair of you are going to be the death of us men with your rings, babies and googly eyes" Garrus complaint.

"Hey, I don't fucking do googly eyes" Jack stated.

"I was talking about him" Garrus pointing at Shepard. Shepard had been gazing lovingly like a star struck fan at Jack for the past 10 minutes, doing exactly the googly eyes. Jack turned towards him and rolled her eyes.

"The fuck Shepard?!" she said but obviously pleased. Shepard gave her a kiss which made her blushed.

"You love me and my googly eyes" he said. And yes she does.

Fin.

a/n: My first ever fictional writing and first fan fiction. I had it up on deviantart a long time ago because of the rating restriction on but I cleaned it up a bit hastily (well actually a lot) so thought I would finally contribute something here.

Comments are welcomed. I know it's not the best out there but we gotta start somewhere right.


End file.
